


Ouija

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spirit warns Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouija

Sam grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts scribbling the letters as the planchette flies. N. A. C. L. I. "Deanna Clifton," he mutters when that much is clear, "one nine seven three oh five oh two, it's a _date_ ," he realizes as the planchette spells out M A R Y C A M. "Mary Campbell, 1983 November 2, Jessica Moore, 2005 November 2, Deanna Clifton—it's repeating," he says, though that's already obvious.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jess asks. Because something clearly is, and she doubts it's just that her usually clearheaded boyfriend is freaking out over ouija working. He's not saying how this is impossible. Admittedly, she's a bit nervous herself—what about four days from now is significant enough for the otherworld to want her to know in advance?

Sam pulls out his phone without answering her and dials. "Dean, it's me," he says. "What was Mom's maiden name?" How is it that Sam doesn't know? She died when he was too young to remember, Jess knows that, but surely his father told him about her? "...Because it's important, dipshit." Who's Dean, anyway? Maybe the brother mentioned a couple times in passing? "...I think it's a hunt, okay?"

Hunt?

"...Jess decided to play ouija and a spirit decided we needed to know something about Deanna Clifton and May second 1973, Mary Campbell and guess what date— ...right in one. And my girlfriend and _next week_."

"...Dad said _what_?"

"...And for fucking icing, I've been having these dreams. Jess dies the same way Mom did."

"...I'm sold. Where are you?"

"...Okay. Meet you—somewhere on I-35." Sam hangs up.

" _What is going on?_ " Jess demands.

Sam explains in terse sentences while he packs. Clothes, a _knife_ she hadn't known he had, _hunting_ the _supernatural_ —will it bother anyone if Jess just curls up in a corner and has a fit of hysterics?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ouija (the nevermore remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398572) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue)




End file.
